Unexpected
by Seductive Venus
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary frat party for Amane Misa until an unexpected twist of events. One thing led to another for her, Light and L... -LxMisaxLight, lemons!-


**A/N:** This is my Christmas gift to everybody.

Not quite what you'd expect in fanfiction(dot)net but who cares? I've rated it correctly! To warn you better, get out if you don't like a good "lemon" story, LightxMisa, LxMisa and threesomes. It's not hardcore, I swear. But get out if you're NOT into this sort of thing.

My dedications to lazy-kun and z3ro_alpha, people who saw the draft and told me to continue it. Without their open and accepting personalities, I don't think I'd have the courage to post it up. Anyway, have fun everyone!

oOoOoOo

**Unexpected**

oOoOoOo

An ordinary college frat party was what she expected.

It was exactly what she got. As she entered the noisy, cramped and crowded hallway she was surprised at the sheer number of students that they managed to cram into one house. She didn't know that Tokyo University got as much as many party people as this.

Loud rock music blared from speakers that were hooked all over the house. The smell of alcohol and human sweat emanated from the whole crowd. She felt thrilled and filled with energy. The throbbing music pumped her spirits up. She smiled, feeling excited.

She made her way through the dancing throng carefully. Frat parties were usually fun gigs. She met hundreds of different kinds of people in them. Her manager, Touta Matsuda, always made sure that she was safe so she didn't fear anything. All she wanted was a fun experience. The handsome payment always came second.

The blonde rock star made her way to the living room. She surveyed the artsy and modern minimalist living room with a slightly interested eye. The makeshift stage was just a little higher than the people's heads. With a deep breath, she approached the band that was setting up. Her manager grinned when he saw her.

"Ah, Misa-Misa, you're here!" Touta Matsuda said cheerfully. He was an easygoing man in his late twenties who had an ear for gossip and a keen business sense. The dark-haired man was also a police detective by day and her manager at night. He often went by the alias Taro Matsui to avoid detection.

"Yes! Amane Misa-Misa the pop idol is here," she laughed. Wearing a tight, black dress with spaghetti straps, a deep cleavage, and layers of petticoats under the miniskirt she characterized a cute Gothic Lolita media darling. When she pirouetted, she relished the feel of soft leather boots under smooth black stockings and the tinkling of golden cross-shaped earrings. Every inch of Amane Misa screamed popular rock star and supermodel. "I'm ready to rock!"

"You look ready to f*ck," teased the roadie. She flashed a victory sign. No gig of hers went without a bang.

"Shut up," she said, giggling. They finished setting up the stage. Staring at the microphone in the middle of the stage made her shiver with excitement. The band's equipment- drums, bass guitar, keyboard and amplifiers- waited for them. Success was in the air. She could smell it.

The host of the party met shook hands with her for a few minutes before he went away to tell the improvised DJ that the show was about to start. Misa had the vaguest feeling that he was stoned so when the music didn't stop, she guess that he must have fallen somewhere to get high.

Catching Matsuda's eye, she jumped onstage. Her band climbed up and got into position. They were used to her impulsive and optimistic attitude. So when she held up her hand, they waited for their cue.

Misa brought her hand down. Singing with her sweet and sexy voice, she brought the house down. While dancing wildly and gesticulating eloquently, she caught the attention of the party-goers. The DJ stopped playing, the crowd started dancing and Misa never stopped singing.

This was what she lived for! The fast life, the all-night gigs, the heady music- it was what fueled her. Losing everything she cherished most had brought out the worst in Misa. She didn't care if she was losing it everyday by wasting her life in the night club scene. What mattered was that she felt _alive_ even for just a moment.

Scanning the room with her pretty blue eyes, she saw an intriguing figure in the middle of the dancing crowd. He was immediately noticeable because he stood alone, silent and still. Whenever the makeshift disco lights hit him, she was mesmerized by his strong and cool expression.

She didn't stare at him at all. Instead she played with the crowd. She made the men wish that they were the microphone she held to her lips and the women long that they were as sexy and beautiful as her. It was a technique that usually worked. She was very aware of his intense and captivating gaze all throughout her performance.

Misa sang a mix of bubblegum pop mixed with angst-filled rock with upbeat tunes. She told the audience of pain and pleasure, sweetness and bitterness. Music saved her. It was her voice, her face. She lived because she had music.

So Misa rocked the house by being herself.

"Thanks everybody! Have a great party!" She yelled, exhilarated by the wild applause. "Misa-Misa loves you!"

The audience cheered for more. She curtsied before she exited the stage. The DJ started playing party music again. The audience resumed their wild dancing. Misa was slightly surprised that nobody was approaching her for an autograph. But she supposed that her band, The Death Dolls, weren't _that_ famous yet. (_She_ was famous. They weren't.)

Matsuda lifted her and spun her around, laughing exultantly. He set her down on her feet and patted her head gently. "You're truly amazing, Misa-Misa!"

"I am?" She giggled. "Oh yes, I am! I rock!"

She usually dropped the act of referring to herself in the third person when she was around friends. It was an attempt to be cute and it always worked on her unsuspecting audience.

"Enjoy the party. Just give me a call when you want to go," he said as he headed for the table lined with alcoholic drinks. "Be safe!"

"I will!" Misa said, waving. Looking around, she wondered where that mysterious young man was. She deserved a little fun after her performance. But before that, she must freshen up.

So Misa walked upstairs casually as if she owned the place. The frat house should have a clean bathroom at least. She ignored several couples who were making out until she reached it. Locking the door behind her, she stared at her reflection in the mirror under the soft lights.

Blonde hair and blue-eyed with Cupid's bow lips were her features. People often told her that she was beautiful. That's how she became a supermodel before a rock star. If her mysterious quarry didn't fall in love with her before the end of the night, she'd be surprised. Because Misa got all of the men that she wanted.

She straightened her dress and loosened her shoes. She removed her hair from its ties so that it flowed down like a golden waterfall. Smiling devilishly, she arranged it around her shoulders so that it reached down the curve of her breasts and covered them like Lady Godiva's. By doing so, she didn't look Amane Misa but just like any other girl in the party.

Exiting the bathroom, she hurried down the stairs and looked carefully at the throng. What she remembered was that he was tall with broad shoulders and fine facial features. She couldn't forget the intense look he gave her. It attracted her immediately.

She cruised through the party scene while searching for him. Plenty of people went to get pictures or autographs which she happily obliged. Men also came by to ask her to dance but she declined. She may look like a play-girl but she wasn't.

Misa was really a loyal and devoted woman when she fell in love. In fact, she was the ideal girlfriend. What man would not want her?

Whenever she passed by her manager, he gave he drinks from almost everybody. She drank a few light beers to help vent her frustrations. When the third one didn't work, she snatched a glass from the table and went outside for fresh air.

The blonde idol leaned on the wraparound veranda's railing with a sigh. The alcohol slipped under her skin, making her feel light and pliable. If she didn't find him, she'd snag the next available guy and…

"Looking for me?" a deep and sexy voice asked from behind her.

She jumped; the drink sloshed around before it spilled on the floor. The dark-haired stranger reached forward and placed it on the railing. She looked up to see the face that she was searching for. The young man smiled down at her as if amused at her reaction.

"Y-You," Misa murmured as she reached up to touch his cheek. Alcohol made her more brazen and restless. Not to mention incredibly horny. "Misa-Misa was searching for you."

"I know," he laughed deep in his throat. A shiver ran up and down her spine. She smiled slightly at his arrogance. It wasn't an attractive trait in a guy but what did she know? She was too tipsy to care. "You didn't take your eyes off me, Amane Misa."

"Misa-Misa likes looking at you," the blonde girl said softly. She stared at him hard. He was too handsome for his own good; it was conventional and safe good looks that combined old world charm with a touch of devilishness.

"My pleasure," he said gently as he stepped forward. She backed away until her lower back hit the railing. He chuckled as he wrapped a casual hand around her waist to catch her. They were so _close_.

She could feel his breath fanning her face, his upper body against hers and his hand on her cheer. Her blue eyes widened when he tipped her face upward. He was so dark, so intriguing, and so sensual. Heat rushed up to her cheeks. But she didn't dare look away.

"Your name," Misa said with a kittenish purr. She felt her breath catch when his hand traced the sensitive flesh of her neck. "What can I call you?"

"Light," whispered her stranger as he leaned forward to her ear. She trembled at the feel of his warm breath caressing her sensitive spot. "Yagami Light."

"My Light," she groaned when their lips met for a deep kiss. He was a great kisser who mixed coaxed warm and beautiful feelings. She didn't need to know that her body had melted into obedience as she sank into his embrace. It was inevitable.

When their eyes met, she knew.

She understood what they were going to do.

It would be an act devoid of love and affection. They'd lose themselves in each other until the sun came up when she'd wake up in someone else's bed, empty and unfulfilled. How many times had she done that? She never learned. All she knew was that the momentary pleasure confirmed her existence; it was a fleeting moment that was getting harder and harder to catch.

Misa gave herself up to his kiss. She didn't care anyway. He was strong, handsome, kind and perfect-looking. She wouldn't be surprised if he was a top student or a rich heir or something. He'd be a good companion for the night.

When they broke away, she half-expected him to look at her with lust. She was surprised when he saw the shock and awareness in his eyes. Her heart fluttered when she realized that he was not really a bad guy or a jerk like the many men before him. He was a genuine and sincere good boy who just found out that he was kissing Japan's next number one woman.

She reached for her glass and drank it. When it was empty, she giggled at his amused expression. "I need fuel."

Light shook his head lightly. "You need to sit down. I'm sorry…"

"Don't," Misa said airily as she plopped down on the steps leading to the garden. There were less people in there. Most of them were making out. She ignored them and gestured for her new friend to join her. "It's okay. Do you know anyone here?"

He chuckled again. Misa shuddered at the sexy sound. "I know that couple. He's a Science major geek hooking up with her. That girl's English major who's the next victim of the football captain…"

She stared as he pointed out different couples in their school easily. He was well-informed with their lives, choices and actions. It didn't sound like gossip. He was saying it as if all of it were facts that he could support with concrete data.

"Tokyo University's affairs sounds like show business," observed the supermodel.

"You can say that," Light agreed. He was blushing lightly when he turned to her. "Sorry about earlier. I was slightly drunk and I didn't know what I was doing…"

"It's okay," Misa said in a reassuring tone. "I'm not going to sue you for a kiss."

"I don't know if the law covers stealing kisses," he said, laughing. "I'm studying to be a lawyer, you know. One day, I'll also join the police force like my father."

Her eyes widened as she realized why his surname sounded familiar. She was talking to the chief of police's son! No wonder he looked smart and respectable.

"Oh, well," Misa said quietly "I hope you can help me someday."

"Why?" Light looked at her, interested.

"It's an old story," she started to say with an uncomfortable laugh. "But you probably know that my family was killed by a robber three years ago. It was all over the newspapers. But he was never apprehended. So if you can help me someday…"

"I probably will," he said as he stared at her. "If you'd let me."

Misa smiled. She liked Light already. It had been a while since she last talked to anyone as frankly as she had. Being in the business was hard because she couldn't trust as many people. Only Matsuda knew about her past.

"Let's be friends," she suggested. He nodded. They exchanged cell-phone numbers. It was taboo in her line of work but she didn't care at all. She had a good feeling with Light that wasn't influenced by alcohol or hormones.

They listened to the party going on inside. It was almost eleven in the evening. They didn't realize that it was so late. But they stayed where they are.

Misa didn't know much about Light but she trusted her instincts; she knew that the night would lead her to good things. When Light got up and held out his hand, she took it.

He led her inside, through the partying crowd and up the stairs. They passed through closed doors and many hallways. She realized that the reason why so many people fit in was because it was a mansion. Giggling, she watched Light grab a few bottles of strong beer before leading her to a large room.

She blinked as she saw a large wide-screen television, an entertainment center, a sofa-bed and beanbags everywhere. He flicked on the switch to let a few soft and warm lights illuminate the room. They plopped down on the beanbags and opened the first bottle.

Conversation flowed just as easily as the beer.

They talked about university life, exams and showbiz gossip. Misa was incredibly smart beneath her sweet and bubbly façade. She finished college quite early so she had to join show business to keep her boredom at bay. Not many people knew that. She let them think that she was dumb and cute so that she could manage them with subtlety and finesse. She could tell that Light was suitably impressed.

He poured another glass for her. "You were great up there, Misa."

"Thanks, Light-kun!" She didn't mind that he wasn't using any honorifics. Giggling, she reached forward to loosen his tie. "I'm glad that you liked my performance. Singing is a joy."

"Do you write your songs?" he asked, curious.

"I do," Misa answered excitedly. "Matsu got me into the band. I just asked them to change the name from so-and-so to The Death Dolls. It sounded so _cool_."

"It does," Light agreed. He poured more wine into their glasses. They raised a silent toast to the raging party scene downstairs. Then they laughed.

It wasn't funny but everything seemed so humorous now that they were drunk. Misa sighed contentedly as she stretched her legs. She frowned a bit when she realized that her boots were too tight.

Light stared at her as she bent down to unlace her boots. He had a very good view of her cleavage, her smooth skin and her supple body. She moved with unconscious grace that made him stare. When she leaned back and wiggled her toes in her stockings, he gulped when his eyes traveled upwards to stare at what lay beneath the lace petticoats…

He removed his tie and unbuttoned his polo shirt. It was getting really hot. The air-conditioner wasn't even on. He reached for the remote control and slow music filled the air. A lazy grin leapt to his lips when saw her expression change.

Unfortunately, his cell-phone chose that moment to ring.

Misa pouted when Light answered the call.

"Yes, I'm there… Go on, just bring it… Shut up." Watching Light's expressions was very entertaining too. She giggled when he looked rather annoyed. "Whatever. Do it, okay?"

He tried to return it to his pocket but slipped. It fell on the floor. Misa laughed heartily at his clumsiness. The alcohol was working on him too. Her impression on Light was that he was _perfect_. Strong, smart and witty with a touch of sensuality…

Light drank the rest of the contents in his glass straight. He didn't even pause to think about the possible consequences of his behavior. His father always said that he had a weak head for alcohol.

Misa followed suit before she got annoyed with her stockings. She didn't care if she was in front of a stranger. So she lifted her legs and peeled off her sheer black stockings slowly…

He watched, transfixed as every inch of her smooth skin was revealed. Hot. The room felt hot, that's it. He unbuttoned a few more buttons to breathe. She laughed merrily as she reached for the second bottle.

He opened it for her.

Light tried to focus. He was there for a reason. There was supposed to be a plan. But he can't seem to remember what that was. So he let her talk and laugh and amuses him while they drank their way to the next.

The night aged. They stayed inside the room while the party raged on. Misa used to be a hardcore party-girl until she got tired of the same scene. So it was a welcome change to spend an evening with a guy who seemed to like her as herself.

She waited for Light to make a move but he didn't. After two or three bottles, guys usually became a bit more aggressive. They also became talkative, forceful and rather annoying but she didn't mind. She was used to it.

But if Light didn't make a move then she was fine with it. She'd chalk it up to one of the many reasons why it was good for her to fall in love with a decent guy for once. If he respected her too much to try anything, she'd thank God for giving her something so good and right.

Misa crawled towards the bottle that was on the floor; right beside Light's left leg. She giggled harder when her vision swam in front of her. The blonde lunged for it but grabbed his leg instead. Laughing openly now, she let herself rest her head on his lap while she hugging his leg.

Light started stroking her hair with a gentleness that broke her heart. He also moved on to massage her temples and head with expert hands. Nobody had ever done that to her before. She purred and leaned back to give him an exquisite view of her rapturous face and deep cleavage.

She loosened her hold on his leg. He smiled as he knelt down to be at eye-level with her again. She pouted so cutely that his eyes darted immediately to her red, bees-stung lips. Without thinking, he went forward to take her lips again.

They had more privacy now. He only restrained himself earlier because there were too many people around. After a taste of her lips, he wanted _more_. Frustration usually fueled him to work harder to get what he wanted.

Kissing Misa was an unexpected experience. She tasted like strawberries and alcohol. Her mouth was warm and velvety and wet. He hadn't kissed a lot of girls but he could tell that she was the best kisser.

Misa wrapped her arms around Light's neck and scooted closer to him. _Warm_. He was so warm. Just like what she imagined. When she felt his strong arms envelope her, she sank into his embrace. He was solid like earth to her free wind. But by grounding her, he let her fly.

Their kiss was slow and gently and tentative. It was a new language, a private secret code. They didn't know each other but they revealed their wants, needs, souls through that kiss. What did tomorrow mean anyway? How can they say no to what was here and now?

He broke the kiss as gently as he could. Sitting up, he leaned back on the beanbag to stare at the enticing sight of a red-cheeked Misa who was staring at him wonderingly. To his surprise she straddled him and leaned forward to kiss him again.

Light couldn't help it if he adjusted her position a bit so that she became aware of what he wanted. She held on to his shoulders to remain upright; her fingers tangled on his silky brown hair. He moved from her lips to nibble at her ear. Delight raced through him when he felt her shudder with pleasure.

She lightly traced the exposed flesh of his collarbone downwards only to stop to play with the next button. He nipped at her earlobe. She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it out of the way. A long and languorous sigh escaped her as she drank in the sight of the young, virile man in front of her.

He didn't waste time either while he nibbled on her soft skin. Pushing the spaghetti straps out of the way was the easy part. Long, tapered fingers played with the ribbons on the back of her corset top to untie it. She trembled in his arms as he stroked and exposed inch by glorious inch.

Light let his other hand fall to her thigh. Sliding it upwards he played at the edges of her petticoats while she stared at him beseechingly. He let her kiss him passionately while he took his time in exploring what was underneath that beautiful little skirt and admiring the beautifully shaped breasts right in front of him. She didn't even wear a brassiere…

"Oi, Yagami-kun," a cold voice said.

He looked up. She looked ahead.

They gasped as a dark-haired man dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, faded jeans and a horrible slouch entered the room. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was eating a lollipop. The two stared in shock as he locked the door behind him.

"You know, you should've just locked the door to prevent others from witnessing what you just did," the stranger said calmly. He set three new bottles of beer on the floor next to them. "Ah, I recognize you. Aren't you Amane Misa?"

She stared, still shocked.

The dark-haired young man suddenly reached forward and clasped their hands together. He looked thrilled, especially when the action made her corset top fall off to reveal her hardened nipples. "I've listened to your song, Heaven's Star."

Misa said her thanks before she snatched back her hand and pulled her top up to cover her chest. She knew that she was blushing so red it extended all the way to her recently exposed flesh. Throwing a questioning look on Light, he shrugged coolly.

"Meet my classmate and colleague," he said quietly "Ryuzaki."

She stared at him before she frowned. That didn't _feel _right. She was aware that it was a false name. But she didn't give a damn. When the unwelcome stranger sat down comfortably on the other beanbag, she glared at him.

"Oi, Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki asked, "How did you associate with an idol?"

"I chased him," Misa said coldly. "My heart is for Light only."

The weird-looking young man produced another lollipop. He offered it to her. "I hope we can be good friends."

"I can love only Light," she said, glaring. But she accepted his lollipop and popped it into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around her new boyfriend possessively. "You're a pervert, a voyeur!"

"Don't say those things," Light scolded lightly. "He's a great detective. We've worked on minor cases together before. It was my idea to go to my frat's party to unwind. That Kira case was maddening."

She sat up. "I've heard of that. It was supposed to be really hard."

"It is," her boyfriend of five minutes agreed. "We're going to pretend that we're normal college boys, even for appearance's sake. The campus can't know that we're investigating or else. Kira doesn't give mercy to anyone."

"I'm sorry, Light!" Misa squeaked and hugged his neck. An intoxicating wave of candies, vanilla, roses and strawberries engulfed him. "I didn't mean to be rude! Your friends are my friends, Light!"

Ryuzaki smiled to himself as he enjoyed the view of fluttering petticoats and fleeting glimpses of black polka-dotted panties. Her legs and butt was a visual feast as well. He wondered how Light ever got to hook-up with her.

To divert her attention, the boys offered to drink again. Kissing with Light had sobered her somehow.

So she listened in on their animated discussion of the developments on their investigation. She totally supported the mass-murderer Kira who had been exacting justice on criminals. They talked and argued and drank. It was only a matter of time before she became totally comfortable with the pale but brilliant Ryuzaki.

It was totally easy to sit next to her new boyfriend and his best friend on the floor when she was smashed. She held hands with Light while talking to Ryuzaki. When her head got too heavy, the dark-haired genius was ready to offer a shoulder for support. But if she felt cold, Light's arms wound around her shoulders.

They kept drinking and talking.

Misa didn't care anymore. She only cared that it felt good to be in Light's arms. It also felt wonderful to exercise brain muscles with Ryuzaki. They were great boys, desirable men…

She moaned when Light kissed her deeply.

Without meaning to, she leaned backwards into Ryuzaki's embrace who wrapped his arms around her. She purred when Ryuzaki untied the ribbon in front to remove her corset top for the second time that night. Light murmured in appreciation as his friend pushed it out of the way.

She broke their kiss to cry out loud when his lips inched down the exposed column of her throat. Ryuzaki's hand pushed her gently to meet his mouth. He tasted warm and sweet like marshmallows and candies. Though she feared that he will be cool and lifeless, she was surprised by his warmth.

Ryuzaki kissed her tenderly. He relished the silkiness of her long blonde hair and the exquisite softness of her skin. She was fragile and tender in his arms. He couldn't believe that Light had talked him into this. Genius as he was, this possibility had never occurred to him.

He swallowed her screams when Light began to feast. She even tried to bite him which was very cute. His hands traveled all over her upper body before he reached down to pull her skirt out of the way.

Light frowned as he switched to her other breast. He hated it when Ryuzaki beats him in anything. So he unzipped her skirt and pulled it out of the way until it got stuck on her ankles. He licked and sucked on her pink nipples until she thrashed around like a restless fish.

But he suspected that it might be Ryuzaki's fingers that caused it. The brown-haired boy paused for a moment with Misa's right nipple on his mouth to check. He glared at the other boy because his best friend had beaten him to it.

He stared, slightly fascinated, at the soaking wet pink on black polka-dotted panties. Ryuzaki's hands had crept inside to fondle her most precious part. Misa trembled when one of his fingers sneaked up to explore her womanly mound. She shuddered when it sank in.

Ryuzaki wasn't surprised to find her wet and ready. Her heat on his fingertips and her lips on his ear were really turning him on. To test her readiness, he inserted another two fingers inside. Misa cried out and gripped his shirt sleeves tightly. He smiled content.

They let her adjust to the heady and arousing sensations for a few seconds. Nobody wanted to scare her. They wanted her just as much as she wanted them.

Misa lifted her head to smile at Light reassuringly. After a brief gathering of strength, she pulled herself up and clawed at his belt and slacks.

He watched, amused, at her futile attempts to loosen his belt. When she moaned in frustration, he gave in by removing his belt and slacks. She let out a sigh of admiration at his hard, chiseled body. He relished the attention she showered on him as her eyes traveled down to the most impressive part of his anatomy.

Ryuzaki removed his hand. He sat back to watch as she knelt in front of his best friend. Misa turned to him with a questioning glance. He smiled as he lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked.

Weak-kneed and very aroused, Misa leaned forward to take Light's manhood into her mouth. She smiled as she took him inch by inch into the warm and wet orifice. Groaning deep in her throat, Light shuddered.

His hands grabbed the sides of her head blindly, tangling in golden silk. She moved on her own- push and pull, back and forth- insatiable in her desire to please him. Her tongue twisted and turned to trace hot and hard flesh. She heard his groans and felt his grip.

Light cracked his eyes open to see Ryuzaki's passive expression. His friend was stroking himself through his jeans. Another groan escaped him when Misa drew him deeper into her mouth. He saw stars when his shaft touched the back of her throat.

Misa gasped when she felt Ryuzaki flip her skirt. His sure fingers slid her panties downwards to reveal her succulent flesh. Her womanly scent filled the air when he leaned forward to get a better look. She accidentally allowed Light's hardness deeper in when she gasped again as Ryuzaki trailed lazy fingertips from her ankle upwards.

She withdrew slowly to let Light experience the lingering sensations before she let go.

"Touch me," she commanded with a wicked smile.

Ryuzaki's lips twitched in a smile. "Just feel, Misa-san. That's what you've got to do."

Misa shrugged and returned to her task of pleasuring Light with her mouth. The young man became putty in her expert hands. She felt satisfaction that she was giving him so much pleasure.

She arched her back involuntarily when she felt warm lips trailing kisses from the nape of her neck downwards to the small of her back. Fingertips traced lazy patterns on her tiny waist before moving upwards to cup her breasts. She drew a sharp breath when the he twisted and pinched her hardened nipples.

Ryuzaki had moved to sit right behind her. When he was sure that she was sufficiently aroused by his ministrations, he replaced fingers with lips. He kissed her soft and tender flesh, savoring the exquisite and unique taste of her skin. She smelled like his favorite sweets. He couldn't get enough.

Though Misa pleasured her new boyfriend, he took care of her. He had fallen in love with her at first sight. It was a new feeling, an unexpected emotion. He was a genius who didn't allow such things affect him so he hid it away. But when he realized that she was going to perform on Tokyo University, he dragged his best friend-slash-rival to see her.

When he saw her looking for Light, he realized that his best friend was her type. There was no way that she would prefer him. So he formulated a plan where all of them would benefit. He wasn't going to back down from any challenge, of course.

So here they were.

Ryuzaki smiled as he bit the sensitive spot on her back. What would Misa think tomorrow? She'll be involved in an unthinkable act tonight… But when she gamely groped behind to touch him, his thoughts snapped.

He sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead on her creamy shoulder. Her mouth was as talented as her hand. Longing washed through his being. As soon as Misa let Light go, he kissed her.

She melted into his arms like gooey caramel or warm butter. He caressed her soft curves reverently. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he shuddered. Just a touch, a kiss and he were happy.

Everything was too fast, too soon. They were caught in a hazy dream of stolen kisses and impossible chances. Alcohol and hormones never mixed well. For once, Ryuzaki was glad that he was drunk because it boosted his courage and strengthened his resolve. Just once he wanted to dive fast and reckless and without abandon.

They fell back on the warm carpeted floor. Their bodies rearranged to accommodate each other; they were closely entwined like leaves and flowers. Ryuzaki stared, mesmerized, at the vision before him. She had the body of a goddess and the face of an angel. When they kissed again, he felt awe mix with arousal.

Misa giggled when Ryuzaki reached up to cup her cheek. She could tell that he was the gentler man. Suddenly his pale complexion and wide eyes didn't seem too weird. He looked interesting when he smiled at her.

She squeaked when she felt Ryuzaki's fingertips caress her womanhood. He played with her ripe, throbbing bud while she mewled in pleasure. Smiling with satisfaction, he buried his fingers inside to feel her inner walls clench. His thumb remained stroking the tight hard knot of pleasure until she saw white stars and her vaginal walls clamped down on his fingers.

He looked behind Misa to see a satisfied Light. The other young man was nibbling on that exquisitely sensitive spot between her shoulders. He withdrew his fingers and licked them as carefully as he could.

Ryuzaki didn't want to waste any more time. He wanted_ her_. He needed _this_.

Watching Misa's blue eyes widen with surprise as he entered her warm wetness was bliss. She sighed as her body adjusted to fit them as one. Smiling shakily, she didn't quite expect Ryuzaki to be so appreciative of her.

He thrust deeply into her full depths with a slow and steady pace. She knew that he was looking at the places where they joined, fascinated. When he started to move, she moaned and shuddered while Light took over in playing with that taut little bud and her erect nipples.

Ryuzaki grunted and watched he pull out almost entirely only to thrust again, faster and faster, his breathing accelerating and their bodies shaking with pleasure. Misa moaned and trembled and gave herself up to the experience. He thrust faster, his urgency building.

Their bodies thrummed with sensation, every pleasure point strung to bursting. Light stared at their ecstasy, transfixed. He was so hard, he thought he would burst. The primal sanctity of their act was so arousing he didn't care that he was in a threesome. His hand traveled to his aroused member and stroked it, letting himself derive satisfaction from watching. _(So that's what Ryuzaki felt.)_

Within minutes, Ryuzaki and Misa went over the edge. For a short moment, they savored the sweet hot pleasure running like electricity between them. She lowered herself on his prone body, groaning unabashedly, while enjoying the strong feel of him pumping his need into her with hot, thick spurts.

They lay still. She realized just how hot and slick with sweat he was. His breathing evened and she opened an eye to gaze at him. His skin was so smooth and his smell so male. It was a delight to just relish his tight embrace and blissful smile…

Light pulled her out of Ryuzaki's embrace without any gentleness at all. He kissed her roughly, conquering her defenses. His tongue explored the warm velvety smoothness of her mouth and tangled with her tongue. With a low growl, he pushed her backwards so that he knelt in between her spread legs.

"You didn't have to be so rough, Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki observed as he sat up. A lazy grin played on his lips. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not," objected the brown-haired boy. He stopped for a moment, awed by the sight of her long pale figure laid out like a sacrifice, naked and inviting. He was hard as a rock, his arousal straining to be inside her.

Her eyes opened. His hands were shaking as they traveled up her long legs. His thumbs opened her and he leaned down to feast. She was as beautiful here as she was everywhere else. He watched his hands coax the cream of arousal from her before kissing her nether lips just like he'd kissed her mouth. His tongue circled her clitoris and then slid lower to plunge inside her warmth. He opened her wider and imitated his shaft while she cried out and pulsed inside his mouth.

Rising swiftly, he lifted her and thrust into her hard, gritting his teeth to keep still as she climaxed.

"Look at us," Light ordered as he she sat up a moment later. Her gaze lowered to see the mixed gold and dark brown hairs of their bodies. Clenching his jaw, he pushed further to make her gasp. He ground against her harder, opening her up to him, forcing her to give in to his needs.

When she lifted her gaze, they stared at each other while joined in every way a man and woman could be joined.

Light closed his eyes and leaned back. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise such tender skin and began to thrust with all of his strength, hard and fast and deep. Whereas Ryuzaki was slow and gentle, Light was rough and fast. Pleasure blinded her as he rammed his arousal into her soft, warm, wet and welcoming sheath.

Their passion was too violent to last. She screamed when he pinched her tight nubbin and clenched around him tightly as she reached the height of her ecstasy. He erupted into her with wild intense spurts that he shuddered under the impact.

Panting, he collapsed on top of her. Misa was smiling as she embraced her boyfriend. Her knees were still shaking at the intensity of their passion. Capable of gentleness at least, Light kissed her red lips and stroked her golden hair.

Ryuzaki had enjoyed watching them from his viewpoint. He'd gotten aroused by their passionate performance and was absently stroking himself. Catching Light's eye, he nodded.

Light rolled over until he was lying on his side while still connected to Misa. She giggled at the intimacy of the position and wiggled to take him deeper inside. He groaned in spite of himself. Ryuzaki lay down behind Misa and kissed her neck.

"Ryuzaki," she murmured sleepily. "So sweet…"

He lit up.

Light raised an eyebrow at the sight of an ecstatic Ryuzaki. Surely that guy had gotten a compliment before? Misa's eyes went wide when she felt the dark-haired man's finger touch her rosebud. She stiffened but didn't protest. He licked his fingers until they were wet and slippery.

"Okay?" Ryuzaki asked tentatively. She took a deep breath and answered yes.

Misa bit her lip to keep herself from crying out loud. He inched his way inside her anal orifice, gently and tenderly. It hurt to say the least. But when she felt Light hardening inside her, she decided that she could take it.

Light kissed her to distract her attention and pulsed, holding back while Ryuzaki slowly and deftly entered her from the rear. He gave her time to adjust, stroking her bottom and stretching her before he continued on until he was fully seated.

Misa felt full, stretched and quivering as her inner muscles clamped themselves greedily around two cocks. Her lips tightened around Light. Ryuzaki moaned deep in his throat, gripping her hips hard as if fighting him until she was ready. He gave a tentative thrust as he gripped her thighs.

Ryuzaki pulled back and Light pushed in. They set up an alternate thrust and lunge rhythm that had her gasping and moaning for breath. She couldn't think or see. She could feel thrust and counter-thrust. Pleasure seared her. Sweat and steamy heat broke out from their tightly meshed bodies, covering them with a slick sheen. It was too much and then not enough.

Misa felt _everything_. Touch, caress, and upward movement seemed amplified. Ryuzaki played with her breasts, shaping and molding them with expert hands. Light kissed her sometimes and often he nipped at her collarbone and ear. She felt stretched, content and fulfilled beyond belief.

She couldn't move on her own either. Impaled at every opening, she could only accept and respond. Her body moved at their behest. Closing her eyes, she gave herself up to the immeasurable pleasure-pain of the experience. Light went ever deeper. Ryuzaki lunged harder inside her, covering and overwhelming her with heat then came in one long shuddering burst.

Misa cried out as he pushed her deeper into Light's manhood. Her boyfriend fingered her tight and throbbing nub. She felt like she was consumed by fire as intense fiercely unbearable ecstasy shot through her. Convulsing around Light, her inner muscles clenching so hard she pushed him into a long and shuddering climax. Kept at a fever pitch for so long, their orgasm went on and on, draining them completely.

Their chests heaved as they fought for breath. Misa felt Ryuzaki fall forward, pushing her to Light's arms. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into blissful oblivion.

She woke up a little later, just before dawn. At first she was a little confused on why she was sandwiched in between two handsome and virile young men before she remembered recent events. Smiling to herself, she snuggled closer to Light.

From his actions, she could tell that he liked her. It didn't matter if she slept with him and his friend. She could use it to her advantage.

Misa knew that she had a very good chance of winning Light's heart. If she didn't then she could always move on to Ryuzaki. Or have them both.

She giggled to herself. If the papers and gossip tabloids ever found out about this, she was ruined. But she didn't care because she'd gladly trade fame and fortune for true love. In their love, she won't have to chase for fleeting pleasures and all-night parties. In a way, she was glad that the ordinary college frat party wasn't exactly what she expected.

Her smile widened when she heard Ryuzaki murmur his affections in his sleep. Light only tightened his hold.

Yes, she was very glad.

oOoOoOo

A/N 2: Wow, you're still here? So go ahead and click that little button so you can warn me to take this thing off before fanfiction(dot)net does! Just kidding! Merry Christmas!


End file.
